Out Of My Mind
by cameronbeanoone
Summary: When Ginny Weasley begins to hear voices in her head, her school life gets out of hand. featuring, love, loathing, luck and laughs. Based  loosely  on the Matchbox 20 song "Unwell". Takes place halfway through OotP.
1. The child's voice

Disclaimer: I just borrow from JK Rowling

Ginny paused. The whispers were still haunting her. But were they from inside her head, or were they on the other side of the door? Only one way to find out…

Ginny pushed the door open to find Fred and George huddled in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. Hearing footsteps, they looked up with worried expressions on their faces. "Oh, it's just you." Their faces slackened with relief.

"What are you doing? It's 5:30 in the morning!" enquired Ginny, eyeing the sheet paper they had been hunched over. "More Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Fred, brushing away her comment. "Anyway, what are _you_ doing?"

"Oh, I just… couldn't sleep." This wasn't a lie; the voices had been bothering her too much. She settled herself in an armchair in front of the fire. Fred and George seemed to have forgotten about her, once more engrossed in their papers. Ginny stared into a fire, going through wild and wacky possibilities for Fred and George's scheme, when suddenly they started again.

_Mummy! _A young child's voice seemed to be screaming in her head.

_I'm coming Melody, don't worry. _A older, yet female voice now

_Mummy, wh..what's happening? _The child's voice was ridden with fear

_It's ok, everything's going to be OK, Melody. _Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream echoed round Ginny's brain. She felt like it was piercing her skull. And then silence.

_Mummy? Mummy, where are you? _The child began to cry. Then nothing.

Ginny began to climb the staircase, back to the dorm. "Going back to bed, Gin?" Said George, neither of the twins looking up from their paper. Ginny didn't answer. She needed her music. It was the only thing that could save her.

Ok, I have a rough idea where this is going to go, but please R&R. next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Good and Bad feelings

Ginny ran through the corridor as fast as lightning. She was going to be late, _again! _Snape was sure to give her detention, when, oh no! She thought. Her bag had split! Frantically, she scooped up her books. But there were too many to carry…

"Ginny?" looking up at these words, Ginny spotted Harry. He was grinning as he bent down to help her pick her stuff up. Ginny blushed and averted her eyes downwards.

"Do you really need _Love charms and spell _in a potions lesson," Harry was laughing, but Ginny couldn't help wondering how he knew she had potions. "God, you're going to have trouble taking all of these," gestured Harry. "How about a take a few of them for you." He scooped up a pile and winked at her.

"Umm, thanks." Ginny felt she should be saying something more, but her mind went absolutely blank.

"Well, I'll see you around then." Harry turned away. Ginny couldn't help feeling like her heart was doing flips. She hurried off to potions.

Sitting down and the Gryffindor table at lunch; Ginny began to wonder, once again, about the things she heard this morning. She found any moment when her mind wasn't preoccupied, she once again mulled them over. She did try to block them out, because sometimes she felt like she was going mad. 'Maybe I am mad?' she thought, feeling thoroughly depressed.

"GINNY!" she zoned in again to find Ron shouting in her face. "I've been shouting for 2 minutes!"

"Sorry, I was just umm, lost in thought," she replied

"Certainly," said Ron, surveying her. "Anyway, we were just saying that you really need to play more attention in lessons, looking at what some of these homeworks are graded." Damn it. Her homework folder must have been in the pile of books she gave Harry. Ron and he were exchanging grins.

"Yes Ginny, we want you to be ready for your exams now, don't we? Maybe one day you'll turn out to be the Perfect Prefect." Fred put on a posh voice, rather like Percy's, before giving her the thumbs up. She snorted into herpasta.

"Fred, George, have you seen Alicia? Only, she was taken off by McGonagall in Tranfiguration and hasn't come back." Angelina Johnson was hovering nervously by the twins, and Ginny wondered why she felt uneasy at Angelina's words.

"So are you going to take these books back?" Ginny focused her attention back on Harry, brushing away the uneasy feeling from only moments before.

"Oh, yeah" Ginny snatched the books away quickly before pushing her plate away. She hurried away, as she didn't feel like eating, or talking, anymore.

"What's up with you" Ginny heard Ron's voice carrying from the dining room, but she was too busy thinking about Alicia. Why was she so worried for her? Oh well, Divination next, She thought gloomily.

Will write soon. PLEASE REVIEW AS I AM GETTING NO REVIEWS!


	3. Muggle Murders

Ginny took a l-o-n-g breath in and inhaled the sickly sweet perfumes of Trelawney's room. 'urggh' she thought. It was boiling in here, as she never extinguished the fire, while outside it was a lovely spring day. How she wanted to be out there, to escape the fumes and joss sticks of this room. And most of all, to escape her voices. They always seemed to be stronger in here. She was just hoping they wouldn't come back.

Professor Trelawney hovered over Ginny's book. She was meant to be studying the effects on the position of the moon at different times of month, but really couldn't be bothered to pay much attention.

"Your inner eye is clouded. Is there something on your mind?" Professor Trelawney hovered over her. There was no way she was going to announce some fortune telling voices in front of her and the whole class.

"No, no I'm fine." Ginny said hastily, and pretended to be interested in the book laid out in front of her. Trelawney swooped away to another table.

_You do not DARE speak his name! How dare you, you filthy scum, speak the name of the dark lord you abandoned! You fled him when he was near, and now you come back into the circle as if you are one of us, expecting us to welcome you! _A shrieking, female voice felt like it was piercing Ginny's brain. _You will pay, the dark lord will see to it._

_I never denied him for one second. _A scared, trembling male voice started up. _I was just biding my time…_

_Do not lie! YOU TRAITOR! _The shrieking voice was doing Ginny's head in. _CRUCIO!_

Ginny clamped her hands over her ears. 'Go away!' she thought, as hard as she could, but realising she looked pretty weird, took her hands away and tried to carry on with her work. The screaming was still dying away, and Ginny took a deep breath in before telling herself to forget it.

"This is **awful!**" Spat Hermione over dinner. "Harry, have you seen this?"

Ginny was staring blankly at her chicken leg. She was trying desperately to forget the events of that afternoon.

"Oh god! And look at this: _The ministry denies any evidence this is connected in any way to the death of Cedric Diggory or any dark wizard. "This is utter garbage," quotes Fudge. "The rumours that the dark lord is returning are made up by wizards who want to stir up trouble."_ Read Harry from the newspaper.

"Stirring up trouble or not, they're going to have a hard time covering this one up. They can't hide it from the muggles."

Ginny looked up. "What's happened?"

"A muggle killing. A mother and her child." These words sent a funny feeling up Ginny's spine, and she shivered. No-one noticed this strange behaviour on her half, they were all talking at once.

"What was the child's name?" She asked Hermione, hoping, just hoping.

"Oh, I don't know, look, it says here, Melody."

Ginny began to feel sick. The babble of voices around her, and the heat in the hall made her stomach wretch. They couldn't be connected, could they? There were plenty of muggle children called Melody. The voice were a figment of her imagination, they didn't mean anything. Her ears seemed to have blocked out the growing noise. Everyone was talking about the article.

"EXCUSE ME!" Angelina was standing behind them. Ginny hadn't noticed her in the confusion. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all looked that way. "Finally! I've been waiting for ages. Has anybody noticed the surname?"

"Of the murdered people? No, why-"Ron stopped mid-sentence as Hermione spat out the tea in her mouth.

"Oh my. Look. They were Spinnets."

Everyone froze.

Thanks to **kaikai the blade**, my only reviewer so far, you spurred me on.


	4. Wands and Worries

Hidden under Professor Snape's desk, panting heavily, Ginny didn't notice a dark shape enter the room. It was 2 o clock in the morning. 'There's no-one here.' She told herself. 'Time to move…'

As she leapt out from behind the desk, she realised how wrong she had been. There were several people in the room, including Professor McGonagall, Snape, Filch, and a rather pleased looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing?" McGonagall's eyes were piercing straight through Ginny's brain. 'Uh oh,' thought Ginny. She knew she was going to be dragged off somewhere to explain herself. Why was she here? For that she had to go right back to this morning…

"Toast, Ginny?" Hermione asked her at breakfast. Ginny was staring into space, large dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't got a wink of sleep; she was too caught up in what had happened at dinner.

"You look awful." Ron attempted conversation. "Are you ok, Gin?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Said Ginny waving off Ron's questions. Plunged deep in thought, she had just realised the time, and scooped up her bag before hurrying up to potions, leaving her cereal hardly touched.

"Today, you will all be attempting to brew the Antidote to the shrinking potion you made last week. Any unsuccessful pupils will be with me during lunchtime." Snape snarled, and the whole class groaned. "So hop to it!"

Ginny was busy adding chopped roots to her cauldron, when Pansy Parkinson sidled over to her.

"Heard you fell asleep in Trelawney's class the other day," Pansy spat in her ear while pretending to be looking innocently at Ginny's ingredients. "It must've felt like a luxury bedroom to you, i heard the youngest children in your family sleep in the shed."

Ginny felt a surge of rage, and it took all her energy to stop her from punching Pansy in the face. Instead she gripped her wand tightly and got a splinter from it. Pansy saw this with delight, and went to steal Ginny's Bezoar. Ginny wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Expelliarmus," she whispered, while pointing her wand at Pansy under the table. The bezoar soared out of Pansy's hand, but realising what had happened, she shot the disarming spell at Ginny. Ginny made a desperate grab for her wand, but it dodged. And it ended up, well, guess. Under Professor Snape's desk. Ginny crawled slowly over to it, hoping no one would see her. She could almost reach it…but suddenly it rolled away in to the blackness. Ginny scrambled over, but came to rest at a pair of feet. Daring to look up, she caught sight of Snape's greasy, slime ball hair.

"May i ask, Miss Weasley, what you are doing under my desk?" Snape's voice drawled as Ginny frantically searched her head for an excuse. She finally settled to just tell him the truth.

"Well, you see sir, my wand's under there."

Snape bent double to look under the desk. "There is nothing there, Miss Weasley." He spat, "Five points from Gryffindor for your little bit of fun, and i suggest you get back to your potion before i make it ten." Ginny returned with a scowl on her face, as Pansy sniggered.

"So you see," Ginny told Luna later as they came back from Herbology. "I'm going to have to sneak in there later tonight, because i really can't go another day without a wand." Ginny had found it immensely difficult to participate in Herbology, and Transfiguration had been even worse. All that happened when she told McGonagall she had lost her wand was that McGonagall gave a loud 'tut' and Ginny had to sit the lesson out.

But later tonight was soon delayed to late tonight, and even then Ginny couldn't get out of the common room, due to an experiment Fred and George had been conjuring up, which involved a niffler and some Nosebleed Nougats, and had attracted a rather large crowd. It was 1 o clock before the common room cleared out, and Ginny could escape.

Ginny tiptoed along the corridor, not that she needed to because she had performed a silencing charm on herself, borrowing Hermione's wand, so she made no noise. When she finally entered Snape's dungeon, she closed the door behind her as softly as she could, and started to scrabble around under Snape's desk.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the corridor. She crouched under the desk, hugging her knees. Her breath seemed very loud all of a sudden. Silence ensued, and Ginny reached out in the dark, her hand finally closing around her wand. Little did she know, four dark shapes had entered the room.

Thanks to **Rainless** and all reviewers, this is going better than i expected!


End file.
